Meli the Cat
Meli the Cat ist eine 15-jährige Katze, die aus Serbien stammt. Sie wohnt zusammen mit Vy the Rabbit, Kyoko the Hedgehog und anderen in der Best Bakas Forever WG auf dem Planeten Florelia. Meli ist außerdem sehr gut in Aikido und ist darin Junior-Meisterin. Aussehen Persönlichkeit Meli ist ein sehr optimistisches und lebensfreudiges Katzenmädchen. Sie ist sehr nett und herzvoll, oft bezeichnet man sie auch als zu nett, da sie zu viele gute und liebe Taten vollbringt, die gar nicht nötig wären. Ihr ist es wichtig sich um andere zu kümmern und diese glücklich zu sehen. Man kann ebenfalls zu ihr gehen, wenn man Probleme und Sorgen hat, sie findet immer gute Lösungen, hört einem zu und ist sehr vertrauensvoll und würde niemals etwas Preis geben, was ihr jemand erzählt. Sie ist keineswegs schüchtern und berührungsängstlich, ebenfalls ist sie sehr neugierig und ist sehr offen und empfängt ihre Mitmenschen liebevoll und mag es diese zu umarmen oder sonstiges. Meli ist daher eine richtige Schmusekatze, die jede Gelegenheit nutzt, um mit jemanden zu knuddeln und zu umarmen. Sie nimmt vieles in Kauf und entscheidet sich lieber mit anderen zu einigen, anstatt stundenlang rumzudiskutieren. Sie will Streit vermeiden und lieber friedlich leben. Falls es dennoch zu Streit kommen sollte, kann sie sehr barsch und stur sein, sie will oft etwas nicht einsehen und verschließt sich eher. Doch nach wenigen Momenten bereut sie dies sehr und weint gerne mal, auch wenn der Streit gelöst scheint. Trotz ihrer netten Persönlichkeit kann Meli gerne mal schnell nervig werden, vor allem wenn sie vor sich her singt. Sie liebt das Singen sehr und singt in den verschiedensten Momenten, selbst nach Verwarnungen hört sie nicht auf. Man merkt aber schnell, dass sie dies mit Absicht macht, nur um andere zu ärgern. Sie mag es andere mit Kleinigkeiten zu ärgern, oftmals aber mit Worten. Meli ist sehr tolerant, jedoch reagiert sie empfindlich auf ernstere Themen, wie Religion oder Weltelend. Sie wirkt in solchen Gesprächen wie ausgewechselt und ist sehr ernst, sie kann gute Argumente abgeben und schnell etwas nachvollziehen. Doch nicht nur mit sowas wird sie ernst, sondern auch mit Mobbing. Es ist für sie sehr schlimm zu wissen, dass es Leute gibt, die gemobbt werden und sowas mag sie gar nicht, sie wurde als Kleinkind auch oft gemobbt, selbst heute noch, jedoch weiß sie, dass das nur Neider sind. Mit Leuten, die mobben, will sie sogar keinen Kontakt haben und mit ihnen reden. Fähigkeiten Schwächen Freizeitbeschäftigungen 'Kochen/backen' Meli kann sehr gut kochen und backen, sie macht sich sehr viel Mühe, dass das Essen schmeckt und auch hübsch aussieht, weswegen sie es gerne mal mit vielen Beilagen verziert. Sie ist sehr spontan und kann aus den verschiedensten Zutaten etwas leckeres zubereiten, was ihr flexibles Arbeiten erlaubt verschiedenstes zu kreieren. 'Rugby spielen' Rugby ist eher ein Hobbysport von Meli, den sie selten betreibt. Deshalb ist sie nicht sehr gut darin, jedoch zählt für sie der Spaß, anstatt der Sieg. Wenn sie mal Rugby spielt, dann nur mit Kyoko, da sie dadurch mit ihr mehr Zeit verbringen kann und zusammen Spaß haben können. 'Singen' Meli ist nicht nur gut in Sport, sondern hat auch eine sehr schöne Gesangsstimme. Sie singt für ihr Leben gern, sogar wenn sie mit anderen Personen ein Gespräch führt. Sie würde am liebsten jede freie Minute singen. Sie ist beim Singen sehr spontan und singt das, was ihr in den Sinn kommt. 'Tanzen' Wenn Meli ein Lied interessiert, will sie sich unbedingt die Choreografie dazu merken, was innerhalb von einigen Tagen ist. Sie ist in der Lage sich die Schritte und Bewegungen genau merken zu können und im Rhythmus zu bleiben. Ihre bevorzugte Choreografiewahl sind Lieder mit schnellem Takt und Rhythmus, die auch viel Schwung aufweisen, doch ist für alle Tanzstile offen. Beziehungen ---- 'Freunde' ---- ''Kyoko the Hedgehog Meli bezeichnet Kyoko als ihre beste Freundin und liebt es mit ihr Zeit zu verbringen und was zu unternehmen. Sie vertraut Kyoko stark und würde ihr niemals in irgendeiner Art und Weise schaden, sondern versucht ihr immer zu helfen, egal bei was. Bei Kyoko ist sie besonders lieb und kümmert sich um sie, dass sie nicht in gefährliche oder komische Situationen kommt. Jedoch macht sie sehr oft Späße mit ihr und lacht mit Kyoko zusammen, sie liebt es mit Kyoko zusammen zu singen und Rugby zu spielen. Wenn es zu ernsteren Themen kommt, geht Meli immer zu Kyoko und erzählt diese nur ihr, da sie weiß, dass Kyoko ihr hilft und ihr zuhört, was sie sehr wert schätzt. Dank Kyoko hat sie auch die Vorliebe für Mangas kennengelernt und darüber reden sie oft die ganze Zeit. Vy the Rabbit Meli kennt Vy schon eine recht lange Zeit und sieht sie ebenfalls als beste Freundin an. Sie hat ständigen Kontakt mit Vy und verbringt am meisten Zeit mit ihr. Meli spricht Vy gerne mal mit "Schwesterchen" an und behandelt sie manchmal auch so. Für Meli ist es wichtig die Zeit gemeinsam mit Vy zu verbringen, egal wie, selbst normales Faulenzen oder Fernsehen. Sie labert sehr gerne mit Vy über die verschiedensten Themen. Meli ist diese Freundschaft mit Vy sehr wichtig und würde alles daran setzen, dass dies eine Ewigkeit hält. Sie ist immer berührt davon, dass Vy sie so akzeptiert wie sie ist und sie bei ihr so sein kann, wie sie wirklich ist. Meli mag es ebenfalls gerne Späße mit Vy zu machen, egal ob witzige oder richtig kindische. Meli will Vy in andere Freundeskreise integrieren, da sie es nicht gerecht findet, dass so eine tolle Person wie sie eher ausgeschlossen wird. Meli mag Vy wirklich sehr und will sie niemals verlieren. ---- 'Bekannte' ---- Usaku Sara the Hedgehog Ren Tsuyosemi Teshi Hoshihara Michi the Hedgehog ---- 'Feinde' ---- Anastasia Clove Meli konnte Anastasia wirklich gut leiden, sodass beide auch Freundinnen wurden. Beide waren zusammen im selben Aikido-Verein, weswegen sie auch dasselbe Interesse miteinander teilten und den jeweils anderen als Ansporn und Vorbild ansahen. Jedoch gab es Neider, da Meli und Anastasia zusammen als Gegner in die Meisterschaft kamen und Meli gewann. Meli sah dies aber nicht als Ende der Freundschaft an, weswegen sie dachte, dass Anastasia sich für sie freute und sie trotz allem befreundet sind. Es war aber nicht so, wie es sich kurze Zeit später herausstellte, Anastasia kündigte die Freundschaft und Meli war tagelang traurig, sie gab sich die ganze Schuld. Als Anastasia sogar anfing Meli fertig zu machen und zu mobben, war sie am Boden zerstört und geriet in Gefahr zu zerbrechen. Doch dank ihren anderen Freunden konnte sich Meli auffangen und ignoriert heute alles, was Anastasia macht. Sie will nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben und sieht sie als eine schlechte Person an, kann jedoch nie was schlechtes über Anastasia sagen. Themesong thumb|center|335px Zitate Trivia *Ihre ganze Familie lebt immer noch in Serbien. Sie wollte ihren Traum verwirklichen Aikido-Meisterin zu werden, was in Serbien nicht möglich war. Somit schickten sie ihre Eltern nach Florelia, wo sie schließlich ihren Traum verwirklichen konnte. Sie besucht jedoch oftmals im Monat ihre Familie in Serbien. *Sie ist sehr schlecht in Mathe, aber sie mag es dennoch. *Wegen ihrem Vater gehört sie dem Islam an, sie ist also ein Moslem, sie ist sehr religiös, trägt aber kein Kopftuch oder sonstige Verschleierung. *Meli trug als Kleinkind eine Zahnspange. *Sie kennt sich super mit Wrestling aus. *Den Junior-Meistertitel im Aikido bekam sie mit 12 und wurde bis jetzt nicht geschlagen. *Meli ist allergisch auf Bienen- und Wespenstiche. *Sie liebt den Manga "'Monster Boyfriend'" und wünscht sich oft, dass der Hauptcharakter '''Okami' existiert (angelehnt an Beast Boyfriend ). 'Weitere Informationen' *'Waffen:' keine *'Gegenstände, die immer mit dabei sind:' keine *'Persönliche Ziele:' als Erwachsene die Aikido Meisterschaften gewinnen *'Menschliche Größe:' 1,72 m *'Spirituelle Ansichten:' muslimisch *'Sprachliche Muster:' direkt, ironisch, umgangssprachlich, emotionsvoll, längere Sätze, ausfragend *'Gewohnheiten:' vor sich her singen *'Namensbedeutung:' "die Schwarze" *'Geburtsdatum:' 14. Juli *'Sexuelle Orientierung:' heterosexuell Galerie Meli= I'll be quiet I promise.jpg|"Ich werde leise sein, versprochen...>:3" |-| Weiteres = Fangirl alert.jpg|Meli fangirlt wegen Okami (Ogami). Kategorie:Katze Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Florelia Protagonist Kategorie:Florelia